Come rain, Come kisses
by LightningStruckBlackDog
Summary: Lilly suddenly tells Oliver she loves him, while watching Harry and Cho, about to kiss. How does  Smokin' Oken take it? Does he feel the same way? Loliver. Oneshot.


**well, here's a oneshot in honor of tomorrow. aack! i cant wait!! gosh i'm sooo excited :D. **

**Come rain, Come kisses:**

It was raining.

No, scratch that.

It was _pouring._

And I was soaked through the bone.

And I didn't care.

Because I had just completely humiliated myself into the next century.

Today was 13th July, and me being the Harry Potter obsessed girl I am, dragged Oliver to see OOTP with me.

But hey, I am not a psychic, and I had no idea that the day would end the way it did. In humiliation. In embarrassment.

_I got up, excited, and unable to contain myself._

_Today had finally come!_

_Almost an entire year of waiting, and today was finally here._

_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._

_Releasing on 13__th__ July, the posters said._

_And 13__th__ July was finally here._

_I had already reserved two tickets, well in advance, since that is what fans do._

_I couldn't wait._

_Even though Oliver's Harry Potter knowledge was very limited, he so very kindly agreed to go with me._

_I would have gone with Miley, but she had a Hannah thing to attend._

_So it was just me and Ollie._

_And we were going for OOTP!_

_Yay!_

_I got up, and did a happy dance marathon, reciting the words 'Order of the Phoenix', 'the kiss', and 'Daniel Radcliffe's very gay looking hair cut', over and over again._

_After I calmed down a bit, I went into my bathroom, brushed my teeth, and bathed._

_2 weeks ago, in honor of this occasion, I went shopping._

_Yes, shopping._

_Surprising, isn't it?_

_Anyway, after hours of searching, I found the perfect shirt._

_It was a black tee, with the words 'Potter 4 Prez' painted on it, in metallic silver. Behind said shirt, was a picture of Daniel Radcliffe, staring off into space, wand in hand. _

_I wore a short denim mini skirt to go with it, over black leggings._

_I tied my hair into a long pony tail._

_I slipped into my black ballet flats, and walked over to the mirror._

_I looked pretty decent. Not gorgeous. Not even pretty. But passable. And passable was good enough._

_I applied lip gloss, and walked down the stairs._

_Oliver was sitting on the couch, drinking Mountain Dew, watching an old episode of 24, with my brother David._

"_Hey Oliver, I'm ready, let's go, I don't wanna be late.", I said, becoming excited all over again._

_Oliver laughed. "Gosh Lilly, enthu much?"_

_I grabbed his arm and steered him towards the front door._

"_Whoa, hold on there kiddo, how exactly are you planning on getting to the movie theatre?", David suddenly spoke up, twirling the keys of his black Land Rover._

"_Uh, aren't you dropping us off?", I enquired._

"_Yeah, I am. So you might want to actually wait for me."_

"_David, please hurry up. Please. I want to get good seats.", I half screamed._

"_Lil, would you please calm down? It's only-", Oliver stopped to look at his watch, "- it's only 3:46. And the movie doesn't begin for another half hour. Besides, the theatre isn't far off, we'll be there in 10 minutes max."_

_I rolled my eyes._

_They just didn't understand the importance of showing up early._

"_Whatever, lets go.", I replied, my excitement not faltering a bit._

_I pushed Oliver out the door, David following suite…_

_X------------------------------------------------------X_

"_**You're a really good teacher,Harry."**_

_Cho and Harry were standing so close to each other._

_You guessed it, it was the kissing scene._

_Bleah._

_Everyone knew they weren't going to end up together anyway, so why'd they have to go and kiss?_

_He was leaning in, they were getting closer, closer, still closer._

_I looked up at Oliver, who was staring wide eyed at the screen, waiting for the two to kiss._

_And without warning, I let slip the three words I promised myself I would never tell him, the three words that could destroy our friendship forever, the three words I knew I had to tell him someday but was putting off, in fear of rejection._

"_I love you", I whispered, so sure he couldn't hear me. _

_I was right, Oliver was too busy watching Harry and Cho lip-locking._

_But then he turned around, and noticed me looking at him, my eyes wide open, my face pale._

"_What's wrong, Lil?", he asked, so concerned, so caring._

_I took a deep breath. "I love you", I whispered again._

_And this time I knew he heard me._

_I didn't wait for his reaction._

_I got up, and left the theatre, sobbing, for reasons unknown even to me._

_I ran out, and saw it was raining._

_Pouring actually._

_Zipping up my jacket, I ran to the nearest place I could think of, the park…_

I was sitting on the swing, instinctively moving back and forth, humming the chorus of 'Gallery', drawing patterns on the slushy sand with my bare foot.

It was still raining, and I was very cold.

But I didn't want to go home, not yet.

I definitely didn't want to go back to the theatre, I wasn't ready to face him.

So I just sat on the swing, wondering _why_ I opened my mouth and ruined things.

I had stopped crying, but black lines now decorated my face.

_**It's just not fair,**_

_**And it's tearing me apart,**_

_**You're just another priceless work of art**_

_**In his gallery.**_

There was just something about this song, that made me forget everything, all my sorrows, all my humiliation.

A sudden noise made me turn around.

"Ah, there you are. I had a feeling you'd be here.", Oliver's voice echoed, as he approached me, carefully avoiding the slushy mud.

"Ol-Oliver?", I questioned, not believing what I saw.

"The one and only.", he said, smiling.

"What're you doing here?"

"Uh, Lil, you just suddenly ran away, crying. I had to follow you, you know.", he replied, as if stating the obvious.

"Y-You still want t-to talk to me, after what happened?", I asked, shocked, and disbelieving.

He shot me a questioning and confused look, as if to say 'What are you talking about?'

I raised my eyebrows. "You know, the whole 'I love you' thing.", I continued, mumbling under my breath, suddenly becoming very fascinated with the icky, slushy, wet, dirty mud.

I began jumping around, saying disoriented things like "Ooh, mud", and "Isn't this fun?".

Oliver walked towards me, and places his hands on my shoulder, no doubt an attempt to sober me.

I stopped.

"Now that piggy's finished playing in her sty, can I say something?", he enquired, as if addressing a 3 year old.

I nodded, and blushed seeing how close we were.

"Good", he said, letting go of my shoulders, and taking my hands.

"Did you mean what you said? You know, the whole 'I love you' thing?".

I was taken aback. Of course I meant it.

"Of course I did."

"Well, that's good. Cause I love you too Lilly, for quite a long time now."

Now _this _I hadn't been expecting.

"Wh-What?", I stammered, blinking stupidly.

"Okay, let's take this slowly shall we?I.Love.You.Too."

"You do?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"I don't know, would you Ollie?"

"Let's find out, shall we, _Lillian?"_

I giggled.

"Yes, lets, _Oken."_

And just like that, he was kissing me.

And sure enough, sparks flew, and I could see fireworks.

And when we pulled apart, my lips were all tingly, and I was shivering, not because I was cold either. Well, not _entirely._

"Wow", was all I could say.

"Yeah, wow."

"This was definitely worth missing Harry and Cho kiss".

"Oh, I think I could fill you in on what happened", he whispered, sending chills down my already cold spine.

"Oh, could you? I really wanted to know what happened".

"Then shut up, and let me show you."

And our lips met again.

And it started raining.

No, scratch that. It started _pouring._

And I was soaked through the bone.

And I didn't care.

Because I had just completely humiliated myself into the next century.

But you know what?

Sometimes embarrassing yourself, can lead to good consequences.

Kinda like this…

**_well, there it is... a useless bit of fluff wasnt it? i'm suffering writers block for both 'Absolute Chaos' and 'He came, I saw, I melted', so i decided to take a break. today wasnt a good day for me at all, my mom was behind my back. ugh, i hate her soo much! and listening to Gallery just made me forget all about her. hmm, so anyway all you Potter fans, have an awesome OOTP day tomorrow, or whenever it releases for you, and remember 'Potter 4 Prez'._**

**_ REVIEW!_**

**_ Cheers_**

**_me  
_**


End file.
